Knight In White Satin
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: A RusPrus one-shot. Ivan is a gravekeeper who falls in love with a knight that comes every day to mourn the death of a dear friend. Watching from afar, Ivan falls in love with him. Once they finally meet, it will be a love that would never die. One carries a lantern, the other a sword. Together they are one. Character death. AU Altered History. IvanxGilbert


*****Okay, this is technically my first one-shot that is not a sequel! I'm very proud of it! The thought came to me and I just had to go with it! So I really hope you all enjoy it! I know I always write long stories, so I'm hoping this one-shot brings you as much enjoyment as my other fics! Read on and enjoy!*****

*****Warnings: Language, mild yaoi, some dark scenes, minor non-con, fluff, romance, SELF-EDITED**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

*****This is a sort of song fic as well. The song used is 'Nights In White Satin' by Moody Blues. I own nothing of the song, I am only borrowing it. And please, download it or watch it on youtube if you can! It's a beautiful song! Always one of my favorites!*****

* * *

**Knight In White Satin**

Ivan was the gravekeeper for the kingdom's royal and noble cemetery. Only royals, knights, and nobles of good standing and name were allowed to be buried here. He had dug all the recent graves himself, having started with his father the moment he was old enough to hold a shovel. His father passed away when he was sixteen, leaving the cemetery upkeep to him. After his death, Ivan allowed no other to help him in the graveyard. He did everything himself; digging, burying, weeding, and anything else. It was a very lonely life, living as a grave digger in a cemetery where the only residents are tombs and dead bodies. He was paid very little for his job, but one didn't need much when you had what you needed to live. Ivan had only a small hut, big enough for two people, yet he lived alone. Rarely did he ever leave the graveyard. He had to wait for the baker, milkman, and the butcher to come by with their wagons of food for him to purchase. Minus the loneliness, Ivan did not hate his job. His view on death has been forever altered ever since he watched his father bury a princess. She had been very young, no more than ten, when his father dug the small grave. Ivan learned that anyone could die at any time, but it wasn't really the end of this life, only one part of the souls' journey through the universe. But try explaining that to the people sobbing and mourning over the death of their loved ones.

Then there came a day that would alter Ivan's life forever: the day Sir Gilbert Beilschmidt of the White Lotus Knights came to his Lord and Master's funeral.

It was a gentle rain the day he stood in the background and watched as Sir Fredrick Williams was buried. Hundreds of people came to the funeral, but most of them were fellow knights of the White Lotus Order. Ivan thought today would be a burial like all the others. It was just another day on the job. Once the people would leave he would lower the coffin into the grave and begin covering it. However, when all of the people left only one knight remained at the grave. Ivan hid behind one of the trees, peeking around the trunk to watch the knight. Ivan gasped at the man's strange and alluring beauty: white skin and pale hair with pink eyes and lips. The man looked more like an angel than a knight.

**~*Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written, never meaning to send.  
Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before.  
Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore.*~**

'He is beautiful.'

The man walked around to the side of the coffin, stared down at it, and dropped to his knees beside it. Folding his black gloved hands upon the lid, he sobbed into them as he mourned the loss of Fredrick. For the first time ever, Ivan felt sympathy towards the man who was lovingly mourning the person in the coffin. He only felt this way when someone buried a child, but this was his first time feeling it for an adult. Perhaps it was the beauty laying beside it? Whatever the reason, Ivan had fallen in love with this knight.

Every day after the funeral, the white knight would always come by in the late afternoon to sit or kneel in front of the tomb with fresh flowers. Each day, Ivan would wait for him to come and watch from the window of his hut. Sometimes he felt awful for lusting after a man who was so deep in mourning that there were always present dark circles under those pink eyes. It was his loneliness, it had to be, making him yearn for such a beauty. Ivan longed to know the man's name yet could not bring himself to approach the knight. He wished dearly that the knight would stop crying over a dead man and return to living for the present. Sometimes Ivan wondered just who this man Fredrick was to the knight. Was he a father? A brother? A lover? The person meant a great deal to the knight if he has been coming every day like this.

A month had gone by without a single day being missed. Each day Ivan grew more and more in love with the mysterious white knight forever in mourning. Ivan would often dream about walking over to that grave, scooping up the crying man, and kissing away his tears. He would bring the man back to his hut, tell him how beautiful and lovely he was, and then make love to him. Ivan was a poor man, but what he had to give he had a lot of. He wanted to show this knight how much he loved him and that life was still worth living even after those we love are gone. Ivan pictured what that pale body would look like upon his bed. He would have the knight in white satin if he could. To gaze upon that beautiful body, feel its softness beneath his touch, watch as it writhed and arched in pleasure under him. Ivan had never been with a woman or a man before, but he has seen it numerous times outside the graveyard gates. Young couples found it 'dangerous' and 'spooky' to make love near a graveyard. It must be a fetish.

One day, Ivan decided to build the man a bench to sit on while he visited the grave. The man's white pants were always dirty from kneeling on the ground after he was done. Ivan was proud to build him a bench and left a simple note upon it for the knight to read. Ivan watched the knight approach the bench, looked surprised, and then found the note. The man smiled when he read it and looked around, as if searching for the person who wrote it. Ivan squealed, biting his bottom lip in excitement as the knight must have liked his gift. So he watched the man mourn the grave once again. The next day, the knight came back to do the same thing, only this time he left a note in a bottle, placing it atop the bench. Ivan waited until after dark to read the note, eager to see what it says. Dumping it out of the bottle, he opened the piece of paper and read the note:

_Dear 'Friend',_

_I thank you for the kind gift of this bench. I don't know who you are, but I wish you happiness and good health. It is not often I am met with such kindness, and for that I thank you. –Gilbert Beilschmidt_

'So his name is Gilbert!' Ivan proudly clutched the note in his hand. 'I finally have a name to put to the man!'

**~*'Cos I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you.*~**

After that, Ivan took very special care of Fredrick's grave for Gilbert. He placed an old iron hook beside the stone with a lantern hanging from it. It was to be Gilbert's new gift and he prayed the man would like it. He tied a note to the base of the hook explaining what it was for before hiding in his hut to await Gilbert's arrival. The sun was just about to set. Gilbert would be here soon.

* * *

"You are going again?"

"Yes, Ludwig. Unlike you, I miss Fredrick deeply." Gilbert narrowed his gaze at his brother, a fellow knight of the White Lotus Order.

Ludwig walked over to him. "Gilbert, it has been over two months now. Fredrick is gone, and it's time you came to accept that."

"NO!" Gilbert screamed. "You don't understand, Ludwig! Fredrick was my everything! He loved me and I loved him! Because of some stupid disease I lost the man I loved more than anything in this world! I lost him to something I couldn't see and couldn't fight! I couldn't protect him!" He let a tear fall onto the petal of a white lily.

"Gilbert…you forget that you have me, your brother." Ludwig said, with a bit of sadness in his voice. "I am still here."

He sighed. "I know, Ludwig. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm very fortunate to have you here with me! But understand that Fredrick loved me on a different level. This sorrow…my constant grieving…is for a love unlike any other. I love you, dear brother, but I was in love with Fredrick. It's a different thing all together. Now, if you will excuse me…I have flowers to deliver."

No one understood how he felt, and they never will. Gilbert made his way down the stony path to the kingdom's royal graveyard to sit at his lover's grave. Not a moment went by where he did not think of Fredrick, his best friend and lover. Fellow knights who knew of their relationship laughed at him, simply for loving a man who was twice his age and old enough to be his father. A man he was intimate with. The age difference never bothered him. It was what was on the inside that counted. Fredrick was a warm, caring, and noble man who cherished Gilbert every day. Gilbert would have done anything for Fredrick, so when he had passed away, Gilbert knew he would be forever in mourning. Nothing could ever make him happy, and no one could ever take Fredrick's place in his heart. He lived such a lonely life nowadays. He had cut off almost all of his friends and kept to himself during the day when he was not needed in the Order. Aside from it being the biggest unhappiness in his life, visiting Fredrick's grave was also the highlight of the day. He would talk to the tomb as if Fredrick were actually here and could hear him. It gave him peace of mind to do so.

There was something new at the grave this time; a hook and lantern. Attached was a note. Gilbert smiled. It must be from his mystery friend again. Whoever the friend was, they took very sweet care of Fredrick's gave. The weeds were always pulled. The stone always polished. The flowers bundled nicely with twine and laid all around. And of course, there was the first gift: the bench. Gilbert placed the lilies in front of the grave, took a seat on the bench, and opened the letter. The person who wrote it must be well educated, but the handwriting was very sloppy.

_Gilbert,_

_This lantern I will always keep burning for Fredrick. I can't heal your grief, but I hope this will make you feel better. It will burn every day and night in his honor. One day, I hope you will be happy again. –Your Friend_

Gilbert wished he knew who this mystery person was that kept leaving gifts for him. He thought about staying behind a few times and waiting for the person to show up, but he sort of liked the mystery as it was. The lantern was burning right now, and it burned for Fredrick. Before leaving, Gilbert wrote a note back to his mystery friend, leaving it on the bench. He left the graveyard and with a heavy heart, like always, he headed back home.

* * *

When the moon was high, Ivan hurried out to take the note and read it by candlelight in his hut.

_Friend,_

_Once again you have lifted my spirits with that most generous gift. How funny, that a simple lantern could hold so much value, hope, and meaning. If my Fredrick were here, I know he would thank you as well. Wherever he may be, I pray that he watches over you as I know he does me. Next time I visit, I promise to leave a gift for you. –Your Friend, Gilbert_

"_His_ Fredrick? So it's as I thought…they were lovers." Ivan clenched the note in his hand. "Gilbert loved him!" He clenched his eyes shut. "That means no hope for me." Looking at the note once again, he held it over the flame and watched it burn to ashes. "My sweet angel, Gilbert, your heart belongs to another." He blew away the ashes. "I suppose I am destined to always walk these graveyard paths alone, without someone to share it with." Ivan laid down on the bed, staring at the moon through the window. "You shouldn't have to live with me; not a bright angel and a strong, pure hearted knight. Living with a commoner, a gravedigger…such would be ludicrous for a high ranking knight." He closed his eyes. 'I should have known better than to hope so high. There is no hope for a man such as I…who only buries the dead.'

* * *

**~*Gazing at people, some hand in hand,  
Just what I'm going through they can't understand.  
Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend,  
Just what you want to be, you will be in the end.*~**

Finishing his afternoon prayer, Gilbert threw on his cloak and picked up the basket of goods for his mystery friend. While leaving the church, he saw, and heard, a few of his fellow knights whispering about him. They may think he wasn't listening, or couldn't hear them, but he did. Pretending to search through the basket, he listened to their words.

"He still prays to God after the sins he's committed with the late Lord and Master." Said one.

"Don't be foolish. If God truly wished to punish him, the Good Lord would have done so by now. Perhaps God approves of such a holy union, even if it is between two men." Said another.

A third scoffed. "What Sir Fredrick sees in him I will never know."

"Fool!" Laughed the first. "It is Gilbert's angel-like beauty and physique. Beautiful and elegant to look at, but dark and fierce as any White Lotus Knight! Sir Fredrick wanted the best of both worlds; an angel in public and a whorish warrior in bed."

Gilbert dropped the basket, drew out his sword, and leapt onto the railing of the church steps. The three knights gasped and looked up at him. Gilbert narrowed his gaze at them. "Whore, am I? You think that Sir Fredrick viewed me in that light?" He smirked. "I am no whore, Sir Jacob. Nor am I an angel, Sir Michael. I am one of God's warriors, sworn to uphold the faith and protect His word!" He points his sword at them. "Sir Fredrick and I understood this above all else. God has given me the chance to have loved another and be loved in return, and that is, I believe, the true nature of God. To spread love all around, and to defend that love when it is threatened. Be it love for Him, a person, or even a faithful animal." He sheathed his sword. "Remember that the next time you wish to call me a 'whore'." He picked up his basket.

Sir Michael would not be insulted, and he shouted after Gilbert. "Love is to be shared between man and woman!" Gilbert stopped. "You preach that you love God and all he stands for, yet you make up excuses to hide your sins!" Gilbert clenched at the basket handle.

"Sir Michael, calm yourself!" Said Sir Jacob.

"God HAS punished you!" Sir Michael shouted. "He took Sir Fredrick away from all of us! He was like a father to us all! You must have seduced him!" Gilbert glared at him over his shoulder. "You took him between your thighs like some prostitute and shunned him in the eyes of God!"

"Shut your mouth, swine!" Gilbert hollered. "You know nothing!"

Sir Michael drew his sword. "Sir Fredrick's death was YOUR fault! YOU killed him! It is your fault!"

"SHUT UP!" Gilbert screamed. "SHUT UP! DAMN YOU!" He dropped the basket once again and drew his sword. "God would have never punished Fredrick for something I did! You speak such venomous words with a serpent tongue, Sir Michael! May God have mercy upon your soul, for if you insult me or my Fredrick like that again, there will be blood inside these holy walls." Ignoring their shocked faces and gasps, Gilbert put away his sword, took the basket, and proceeded to the cemetery. 'Maybe you will understand me, Friend.'

* * *

Ivan hid inside his hut, knowing that Gilbert was out there now, probably leaving him that gift he promised. After having read that note, he couldn't bear to watch Gilbert this afternoon. He would stay right here, wait until the moon shines, and then go receive the gift. Silently he waited, staring at the wall ahead and thinking only of his white satin angel. Finally, it was dark, but the moon had not shown. Instead it was rain; rain, soft thunder, and fog. Sighing, he lit his lantern and hung it on the back of the hook. Laying the long pole on his shoulder, with the lantern dangling behind, he entered through the curtain of rain and made his way to Fredrick's grave. There, upon the bench, was a basket covered with a cloth. Ivan lifted it to see what the basket contained: two apples, some cheese, a bottle of wine, and a cross? Ivan picked up the cross, watching the raindrops ping and bounce off of its surface. Ivan smiled, placed it around his neck, and brought the basket into the hut.

The following day, Ivan had hid from Gilbert once again, stepping out into the night with his lantern pole to patrol the graveyard grounds. He wore the cross and munched on the last piece of cheese, caring little for the rain that beat down upon his cloak and hood. The ground was damp from the rain, which had not stopped since yesterday evening. Everything appeared to be in place as he walked; no graves disturbed, no statues tipped over, no flowers stolen. All is well.

"Hello?"

"AH!" Ivan, startled by the voice, turned and swung his lantern pole at the person. The range of the pole gave room for him to back away.

"Whoa! Easy there! I'm just visiting a grave!" Said the person, a man.

"No one should be here after dark!" Ivan answered. "Go now. Come back in the morning. A cemetery at night is no place for the living."

The cloaked man rests a hand on the hilt of a sword. "Are you a ghost, then? A demon, perhaps?" The man chuckled. "You hold that pole as if it were a spear! Is your only weapon a lantern hanging from a pole, demon?"

"I am not a demon! I am but a man! A man like any other who walk this earth."

"As am I. Please, I mean you no harm or disrespect. I come here every day to mourn the lost of my Lord and Master, Sir Fredrick."

Ivan's eyes widened, and he took a sharp intake of breath. Could this man be Gilbert? It had to be! Who else would it be? "Y-Yes. Sir Fredrick is buried here. I keep up his grave, along with all the others here. A servant to the nobles and royals."

"Then you must be the gravekeeper. Tell me, sir, just how many people visit this cemetery? By day, I should ask."

"How many?" Ivan placed the pole in the wet ground, leaning on it as he would a staff. He let the lantern shine on his face. "There aren't many who come to pay visit to the noble dead, Sir Knight. It would seem, that many nobles and friends, do not care to visit their dearly departed ones often. There is one man, however, who comes every day. He is you."

Gilbert nodded. "Yes, that man is me. Tell me, gravekeeper, in all your nightly wanderings, has there been another who frequents Fredrick's grave?"

"Another, Sir Knight?"

"Yes, another. Someone who gifted me that bench and placed the lantern there. They will not give me their name. I am curious to know who he, or she is so I can properly thank them."

Ivan turned his face away from the lantern light. He couldn't let Gilbert know that it was him. "I'm…sad to say that I…have not seen another at Sir Fredrick's grave. I only care for the graves, Sir Knight. Whomever put those there, I take very good care of it…for Fredrick, and for you. I see you here. Every day."

"And where are you when I am at Fredrick's grave?"

Ivan turned away. "You should not be talking to me, Sir Knight. I am a gravedigger. I live here in the cemetery amongst the dead. I dig each grave myself, I bury their coffins and fill the holes up with dirt. You are a knight; a White Lotus Knight…a knight of the highest order of God. You should not continue to speak to someone who lives with the dead."

"Rubbish. You work an honest job. Someone needs to see the shells of people well taken care of so their souls may be delivered to God. Never think so little of what you do, gravekeeper."

"Thank you for those kind words, Sir Knight."

Gilbert laughed. "Please, stop calling me that. I am Sir Gilbert Beilschmidt, second in rank to Sir Fredrick of the White Lotus Order. Allow me to reward you for your wonderful care of Fredrick's grave." He took the man's hand and placed a few gold coins in them. "You do me great honor by caring for Fredrick in a way that I cannot."

Ivan tried to hand it back to him. "I can't accept this. I am only doing my job. So many nobles and royals do not come to visit those who have passed in their own families. It's as if they don't care, or that they are glad their loved ones are out of the way. But you…you care for your Lord and Master. You mourn him in a way I have never seen before." He smiled at Gilbert. "For a long while, I thought that you were Fredrick's guardian angel."

"An angel?" He chuckled. "I am certainly no angel, just a man who mourns the death of a dear friend."

Ivan bowed his head. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Please, keep the coins. Continue to care for Fredrick's grave. And if you see the mystery person at his grave, leaving gifts, get their name for me. I wish to thank them. Will you do that, gravekeeper?"

"Yes. Yes I will."

Before he turned to leave, Gilbert snapped his fingers. "Wait, what is YOUR name, gravekeeper? I told you mine."

"…Ivan. My name is Ivan."

"Well then, Ivan, don't stay out too long tonight. The night is cold and the rain heavy. Winter is on its way and soon will be here."

"Wait!" Ivan stopped him. "The ground is damp…I wouldn't want you to fall. Allow me to escort you out."

"Am I to follow your lantern, Ivan?"

Ivan nodded and walked in front of him. "Follow me, Sir Gilbert."

Gilbert followed the swinging lantern and the dark form holding it as they walked through the graveyard. He had come here in search of his mystery friend only to find the gravekeeper instead. "Do you have any family here, Ivan?" He asked.

"No, Sir Gilbert. I did not know my mother, only my father raised me and he was the gravekeeper before me. He died a while ago, now I keep watch over the graves and the souls within the stones."

Gilbert smiled. "You must be lonely here. I can't see the dead being a lively bunch!" He laughed at his own joke. "Forgive me. That was rude."

Ivan laughed himself. "But it is true."

"Tell me, do you ever see any ghosts?"

Ivan glanced over his shoulder at him. "Maybe." He smiled. "Maybe I am one as well."

"OooooOOoooOoooooOOOO!" Gilbert mocked. "Big spooky Ivan of the graveyard!"

"Do not mock the dead, Sir Gilbert. You never know just whom might be lurking behind these graves."

Gilbert was suddenly nervous and looked all around at the stones they passed, searching for ghosts or spirits. Ivan led him to the main gates and opened them for him.

"Be safe traveling home, Sir Gilbert."

"Don't get washed away by the rain, Ivan. I will see you tomorrow, if you will come out when I am here?"

Ivan smiled at him. "I would like that." He closed the iron gates and locked them. "Goodnight, Sir Gilbert."

"Goodnight Ivan. God Bless You."

Ivan hurried back to this hut, threw himself on the bed, and squealed in the pillow. Gilbert spoke to him! Gilbert wanted to be his friend! He couldn't wait until tomorrow!

**~*And I love you, yes I love you,  
Oh how I love you, oh how I love you.*~**

That afternoon, Ivan made sure he was out at Fredrick's grave, using a cloth to scrub off the water marks and dirt left by last nights rain. There was a chill in the air today, the breath of winter, his father would call it. He would have to start buying out the firewood man when he came by and prepare for the winter gust ahead. Gilbert should be here soon; his love, his angel.

"Good afternoon, Ivan."

Ivan smiled at the beauty above him. "Hello, Sir Gilbert. Welcome back."

"Yes, and you without your lantern! Nothing to swing at me today?" He teased.

"No, not today. I know now that you are not a ghost." He stood up and dusted his dirty pants. "I will leave you to mourn and pray in peace."

Gilbert put up a hand. "No, please, stay with me. I would like some tolerable company."

"Tolerable?"

"Yes. My fellow White Lotus knights are giving me a hard time." He sat on the bench and forced Ivan to sit with him. "They do not understand my love for Fredrick. They see it as a sin, a crime against God. Love is not crime, is it? What do you think, Ivan?"

Ivan wanted nothing more than to cup that beautiful face and kiss those pink lips. "I think love is beautiful."

He smiled. "I knew you would understand." He took a deep breath. "Ivan, you spend a lot of time among the dead. Tell me, what do you think about souls? Do you think they really leave this world and go to Heaven?"

Ivan folded his hands and stretched out his legs, looking up at the sky. "I don't think they go to Heaven, Sir Gilbert. I think that the souls are forever traveling through the heavens, finding new people to be born as. Perhaps God and Heaven guide them on their journey. Death is just one stage of life, Sir Gilbert." He turned to him. "That is what I think."

"A journey?" Gilbert looked up at the passing clouds. "If I know my Fredrick, he would be on a journey right now."

"Yes, and maybe God watches over our souls in this world and helps us pass over into the next world to continue our lives. I would hate to think that death is the end."

Gilbert stared at him with a smirk. "For someone who hangs around with dead people, you sure do know a lot!" He turned back to Fredrick's grave. "I really miss him, Ivan. I miss him. Constantly. I can't stop thinking about him." He covered his face with his palms. "You must think me weak."

"I don't. You mourn for your friend. Mourning is not weakness, it's natural."

"He was more than a friend, Ivan. He was my lover." Gilbert turned his tearful pink eyes to gaze at Ivan's purple ones, only to find them moist with tears as well. "Why do you weep, gravekeeper?"

"Because I see an angel weeping for someone they love. I will have no one to weep for me when I die. I will have no one to bury me. Who will bury the gravedigger?"

"I will bury you." He took Ivan's hand. "The fact that you are sharing in my grief and mourning means a lot to me, Ivan. For someone who has lived alone, you seem to understand me more than anyone. Maybe you are the real angel here."

Ivan scoffed. "I am no angel. I am the gravekeeper."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I view you as more than just that?"

"Do you? You've only just met me."

"Bullshit. That means nothing. I can tell the kind of person you are, Ivan. You are a good man. A good and honest man! You are better than those knights I share supper with every night! You understand me even more than my own brother does."

Ivan blushed, looking bashful. "I am only a man."

"Not just a man. You are my friend."

Ivan's eyes widened. "Friend?" He gazed at him. "You wish me to be your friend? Me? A gravedigger? Friends with a knight?"

"And why not?" Gilbert asked proudly. "I can make friends with whomever I want. And you, Ivan, are now my friend!"

"Friend?" Ivan clapped his hands happily. "I have a friend! I'm so happy right now, Sir Gilbert!"

"Just call me Gilbert. That's what friends do!" He grinned.

"Okay, Gilbert! Now we are real friends!"

From that day on, Gilbert came every day, as always, to pray for Fredrick and to spend time with Ivan. When the first snow fall came, they made a snowman and shared in a snowball fight. Ivan showed him how to make grave blankets out of evergreen, and they both made one for Fredrick. Sometimes, Gilbert would come at night to see Ivan. They would walk the rows of tombstones with Ivan's lantern lighting their way. They would play hide-and-seek, hop across the top of the tombs, or try to out scare the other. They had grown to be the best of friends, both cherishing the other.

One night, far in to winter, a storm had come that forced the two to seek shelter in Ivan's hut. Gilbert did not want to travel in the storm at night, nor did Ivan wish for him to do so. They had spent many evenings in this hut, sometimes sharing food or wine and telling stories. Gilbert loved to hear Ivan's ghost stories and legends of folk heroes. And Ivan enjoyed hearing tales of Gilbert's adventures in battle. This night, however, would be different from all others. This was the night Ivan received his very first kiss, by none other than his white satin angel. Gilbert had kissed him first, placing those soft pink lips to his own. The man tasted heavenly, just like Ivan had always imagined. He wrapped his arm around Gilbert's waist as the kiss was deepened, their tongues dueling and their hearts beating faster. Gilbert pulled away to begin undressing- going much to slow for Ivan's speed. Ivan spun him around and with a mighty rip, tore open the back of Gilbert's uniform. The angel gasped in pleasure, allowing for Ivan to push off the rest.

Now fully naked, Ivan was able to let his hungry gaze travel over the white skin lightly scarred by battle. Gilbert was beautiful. Every inch of him was white and pink. Ivan quickly stripped himself, tossed the angel on his bed, and began his loving assault. Gilbert writhed and moaned beneath him, holding his head, running fingers through his hair, clawing down his back. Ivan just went with what his instincts told him. Gilbert was growing hard against his belly, he could feel it. This angel had laid with Fredrick, and now he would lay with him.

"This is my first time with another person." Ivan whispered against swollen pink lips.

Gilbert smiled and rolled them over, settling on his lap. "Then let me guide you into my body. Once there, you will know what to do."

Entering Gilbert's velvety heat was better than any dream he had conjured. They made love in the earnest, each one desperate for the loving touch of another. Gilbert was everything he dreamed of and more. A beautiful angel rocking above him. He flipped them over and continued his thrusts, growling as nails dug down his back. Gilbert's cries could wake the dead, and when they finished together, Ivan thought that he did. Together they lay in the bed, watching the snow from the window. Gilbert with his back pressed against Ivan's chest and his mighty arm around the angel's abdomen. Ivan buried his nose in the white hair, taking in all of Gilbert's scent.

"I love you, Gilbert. I always have. Ever since that day I first saw you crying over the coffin…I fell in love."

"I loved Fredrick."

"I know."

"I also know that he would make me to carry on. To continue living for him. For our purpose, and for God." He turned to kiss his new lover. "He would want me to keep loving."

"So you love me as well?"

Gilbert nodded. "I do. I also know that you are my mystery friend."

Ivan's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I figured it out over time. It wasn't that hard. Mmmm." He snuggled into Ivan. "Make love to me again? I need to feel it once more before I must leave."

Ivan granted him the pleasurable request, and they were together until the storm had ended. Gilbert eventually left, promising to come back; and he did. Every day and night, until the spring season, Gilbert had come to be with him. They would eat, dance, sing, play, and make love. How he had ever gotten by without Gilbert was a mystery to him. His angel was so beautiful; so pure in heart, mind and body, despite being a warrior. Ivan loved those long legs, those strong arms, that tight, hard belly. Even the small pink nipples he cherished. Ivan never grew tired of his lover, and neither did Gilbert.

Gilbert would be here soon. Ivan had made some bread for them to share, and he waited.

**~*Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written, never meaning to send.  
Beauty I've always missed, with these eyes before.  
Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore.*~**

Gilbert whistled while packing his basket of goods for their picnic today. This time he was bringing a book to read out loud in hopes to further educate Ivan. While the gravekeeper could read and write, he was still on peasant level. Ivan had to learn the basics so he could carve the words on the tombs. Gilbert tried to help him, once, and it ended with Ivan sporting a black eye. He had hit the stone too hard, a bit flew off, and socked Ivan in the eye. He smiled at the memory, able to laugh about it now. Today he would bring a treat for his lover; cherry pie, baked lovingly by him. Okay, so the pie wasn't pretty in appearance, but from the goop that dribbled out from the sides, Gilbert knew it tasted delicious! Since it was spring, he packed fresh strawberries and blueberries, some cheese, the pie, and wine. Ivan would love it!

"Leaving again?" Ludwig asked from the doorway of their kitchen.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

"Just who is this 'friend' you are always seeing?" Ludwig asked with a frown. "The Order is asking questions."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I'm not allowed to see other people outside the Order? Ever since Fredrick died, all of you have turned into dicks."

Ludwig shook his head. "Everyone knows you go to his grave every day. Doesn't the gravekeeper get annoyed by your constant presence?"

"Not at all." He put on his cloak and slipped the basket around his forearm. "I'll be back for supper. Are my flowers still in the hall?"

"They are."

Gilbert moved past his brother. "It's my life, Ludwig. Don't bother me about it. I get enough shit from the other knights, I don't need it from you too." With that he left. Looking around, as he always did, he made sure no one was following him. Hurrying down the stone lined path he came to the cemetery gates. The chains were unlocked for him already, which meant Ivan was waiting. "Ivan!" He called. "I'm here!" He made his way over to the hut, seeing Ivan sitting outside waiting for him.

"Gilbie!" Ivan waved. "I baked you a surprise! Fresh bread!"

Gilbert came up and kissed him. "Fresh bread? That's nothing! I baked you a cherry pie!"

"Oh, I love pies!"

"So why are you covered in dirt?" Gilbert asked as he started to set up the picnic.

"I had to dig a grave this morning."

"Oh yeah? Who died this time?"

Ivan uncorked the wine bottle. "A noblewoman. I can't recall her name right now. I have it written down on paper. They asked for the largest tomb stone." He sighed. "Carving those letters that big takes a long time."

Gilbert laughed. "But that's your job!"

"True, but it takes time away from me being with you. Now cut me a piece of that pie. Bigger."

"So, your bread looks good. Can't say the same for my pie." He chuckled.

"As long as it tastes good then that's all that matters." Ivan tried a piece of pie. "Mm! Delicious!"

Gilbert pouted. "Better than me?"

"Nothing is better you. Maybe wine." He teased and Gilbert slapped him on the shoulder.

After their picnic, they took their daily stroll through the graveyard, spoke of their day, made love, and prepared to part. It was getting dark and Ivan wanted Gilbert back home where he could be safe. Not that Gilbert couldn't take care of himself, but it was still a feeling of security; he wanted Gilbert to be safe in bed, away from nightly harm. They shared an embrace and a kiss, saying they will see each other tomorrow.

Gilbert made it home just in time for supper with the other high ranking nights. His brother greeted him, having had a setting placed for him. On the pewter plate sat two chicken legs, potatoes, corn, bread, and carrots. Gilbert had forgotten that tonight was one of the knight's birthday and there was to be a celebration at the table. The celebration included singing and wine, lots of wine. Gilbert was feeling good, and he let his goblet be filled again and again. Soon he grew tipsy, laughing and singing loudly, making a fool out of himself. Ludwig had told him to go to bed, meaning to shack up in one of the churches many rooms. While Gilbert was wobbling there, refusing assistance, he heard someone behind him. Leaning against the wall, he tried to look behind him but saw nothing. The further up the steps he went, the darker it became. He needed to find a torch, or a lantern. He smiled thinking of Ivan's lantern. Finally, he had reached the top of the stairs but someone had come up behind him. With the wine making his reflexes slow, the man shoved him up against the wall. It was too dark to make out a face, and Gilbert's vision was already blurred from too much wine.

"Let go of me! Who are you?" He struggled in the strong grasp.

"You're very pretty when you're drunk!" Said the man, yet the voice he could not recognize.

"Let go of me right now!" He struggled harder. Gilbert gasped out when a hand roughly gripped his crotch and squeezed, rendering him motionless. Before he could let out a cry, a gloved hand slapped against his mouth.

"Shut up!" Gilbert could smell the wine on the man's breath. He was dragged down the hall struggling and shoved in to a dark room. The door slammed behind them. Gasping, Gilbert tried to stand up through his drunken haze before getting kicked to the floor. "I'm going to enjoy this! Fredrick always got it, now I want it!"

"Fuck off, you swine!" Gilbert hissed out and was met with a punch to the face. He felt blood in his mouth as the force of the punch stunned his already wine clouded mind. In the state he was in now, fighting this strong man off was not an option. He had to fight back a different way; a way his father had told him should something like this ever happen to him. His unique features were a curse, Gilbert knew that. Fighting off lustful men and rapists was a trait he was always prepared for. So closing his eyes, he let his body lay limp beneath the man.

"Good boy…finally giving in. This won't be long." Gilbert didn't move when his pants were lowered. "There's no sin if you don't find pleasure in it."

'Come closer, you bastard. That's right-' he could smell the wine and the hot breath nearing his face. 'Just a little more.' The man wanted to kiss his cheek. This was his chance. He bit the man cheek, piercing skin and drawing blood. The man screamed and roared in pain, backhanding Gilbert to the floor. Gilbert brought his knee up to the man's groin, forcing the assailant off of him. He rolled over and tried to get up, but the man grabbed his arm and pulled. Gilbert fell again, letting out a hiss of pain as his wrist was twisted. The man tried to mount him again, using his body weight to further push Gilbert down onto his belly. Now that the man was on his back, Gilbert couldn't reach back to attack. He did the only thing he could; tossing his head back, he let his skull make contact with the man's nose.

The man rolled on the floor, clutching his bleeding and broken nose. Gilbert gasped for breath as he struggled to stand. Using the wall for support, he pulled himself along until he could feel the door beneath his touch. With a grunt, he threw his weight against it and it fell open, with him stumbling out of it. His pants were torn so he had to hold them up. His right cheek was swollen; his bottom lip split, swelling, and bleeding. The intense sting of pain nearly had the vision on his right side fully blurred. The hall was still dark. How he wished he had Ivan's lantern right now.

"Gilbert!"

He looked up hopefully as his brother came around the bend. "Ludwig-!" He breathed out.

"What happened to you?" Ludwig ran to him, looking his brother over and knew immediately what the cause was. He growled. "Where is he?" Gilbert pointed to the room- Ludwig ran in.

Sliding down against the wall, Gilbert curled into a ball if only to try and ease the pain from the hard punch. It had been so long since he had been in a fight or a battle. He could hear Ludwig beating the other man, as well as he should. Ludwig would see the man brought to justice. This wouldn't end well for him, though. Gilbert knew this would get around quickly, and the other knights would judge him. At least he would still have Ivan. Ivan, his friend and lover, would never judge him. Still, he would not tell his lover of what happened. Ivan didn't need to know.

"Who was it?" Gilbert asked when Ludwig came back.

"It's not important. I want to get you home safe." Ludwig carefully picked him up in his arms. "Cover yourself." Gilbert did so. "I will see the man brought to justice. Aside from your cheek and lip, are you alright?"

"Yes. He didn't get very far." Gilbert whispered, resting his head against Ludwig's shoulder.

Ludwig gave a grunt. "You drank too much. You should have known better. Too much wine slows your mind and weakens your will to fight. It's a good thing I came up here to check on you."

"Thanks Ludwig." He wanted to tell his brother to bring him to the cemetery so he could be with Ivan. Right now he wanted to be in Ivan's arms and in that bed. His bed at home was lonely and cold. When he was placed in his own bed, he asked Ludwig to keep the lantern on for him. Ludwig did so and bid him goodnight. Gilbert stared at the lantern, thinking of Ivan. What would he tell the man tomorrow?

* * *

Ivan sneezed in to his sleeve. "Just the right time for me to get sick." He grumbled, wiping the sweat from his brow. Around this time of year he always caught something. Either it was from the trees or the flowers, he didn't know. What he did know is that Gilbert was not yet here. Was the man held up? Did something happen? Ivan could only walk the grounds with his lantern swinging behind him. His head hurt, and he felt hot. The right thing to do would be to get into bed and sleep off the sickness. But he didn't want to miss Gilbert. The sound of the gate clinking meant someone was entering. It must be Gilbert!

"Gilbert!" Ivan hurried down one of the paths.

"Sorry I'm late!" Gilbert called with a wave.

Ivan stopped immediately when he saw Gilbert's swollen cheek and split lip. Gilbert noticed he was looking and shied away. "Gilbert? What happened to you?"

"I…um…got into a fight last night. I drank too much. It was my own fault." He force a crooked smirk. "D-Don't worry about it."

"Then why is your wrist bandaged up? Did you hurt that in the fight too?" Gilbert nodded, still not meeting his face. "Why won't you look at me? I'm not mad that you go into a fight."

"It's not that. Someone…attacked me. I had a hard time fighting back because I had drank too much."

"Attacked?" Ivan thought about it for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "Were you-"

"No." Gilbert shook his head. "I'm a little used to it. I fought the guy off." He took a deep breath. "No worries though. I'm awesome! I'll get through it. Now you," He looked at Ivan. "Something's off with you."

Ivan brought him in an embrace. "I'm just glad you're alright. I'm a little ill today…I was about to go to bed when I thought you weren't coming."

"Sick?" Gilbert pulled away to feel his forehead. "You have a fever! You shouldn't be up at all! Come, let's get you to bed." Gilbert led him to the hut and forced the larger man in bed, helping to remove the muddy boots.

"It's okay, Gilbie." Ivan hid his nose under the covers. "You don't have to nurse me."

"Of course I do! Someone has to keep an eye on you when you're sick." Gilbert took a bucket and filled it up at the well to bring back. He dipped a cloth in the bucket of cool water and placed the folded rag across Ivan's burning forehead. "There, that should help cool you down."

Ivan smiled. "Mmm…it does feel better."

"Will you be alright if I run into town and get some medicine from the apothecary?"

"Oh, I can't afford medicine, Gilbert. I'll just wait for it to pass."

Gilbert shook his head. "No, that won't work with me. I'll buy you what you need. Don't be stupid. Now, stay in bed and don't move until I come back, okay?"

"Yes sir." Ivan actually had fallen asleep while Gilbert was gone. He woke up when there was a nasty smell near his nose. His eyes crossed at the sight of a spoon coming near him with thick green glob on it. Ivan pressed his lips together.

"Come on, open up." Gilbert commanded.

"Mm- mm!" Ivan shook his head.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "For the love of- be a man and take your medicine! It'll taste like ass but you have to take it!" Ivan turned his face away. "Fine, be stubborn then!" Gilbert knew just what to do. He pretended to cry. "I just want you to get better." He mock sniffled. "This is the thanks I get for…for trying to help you!"

Ivan panicked. "No-no! I'm sorry Gilbert! I'm sorry! I'll take the- GAH!" Gilbert had shoved the spoon in his mouth and forced him to swallow. "BLECH! You- you tricked me!"

Gilbert grinned. "It worked though."

The stuff tasted horrible, enough to knock Ivan back onto the bed in defeat. "Ew."

"Oh, get over yourself." Gilbert chuckled in amusement. "That stuff should help you to sleep. I'll stay with you throughout the night."

Ivan smiled tiredly at him. "I wish you could stay here all the time."

Gilbert came over and replaced the cold cloth. "I know, but I have my holy duties."

"I know."

"But we will always be together." He grinned. "Seeing you every day is better than not being able to see you at all, right?"

"Right." Ivan took Gilbert's bandaged hand and kissed it. "I love you, Gilbie."

"I love you too, Ivan. Rest now. I'll be right here."

They were together every day, until the war came.

The Kingdom of Prussia was to go to war, and Gilbert with it. A holy war, Gilbert had called it. Ivan didn't care what it was. All he knew was that his lover was going to march off to battle where he may very well lose his life. If Gilbert fell in battle, then Ivan would be all alone again. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Gilbert, knowing he was struck down dead by enemy sword. It would kill him inside. Ivan begged him not to go, but his lover could not denounce the promise he had made to God and the White Lotus, and to Fredrick. The night before leaving for war, Gilbert and Ivan made love as if it were the last time they would be together. Ivan hated to see Gilbert cry, but his sweet angel did, all night long. Ivan did too. At some points his thrusts were so hard and rough from aggravation that Gilbert would plead with him to stop. He had marked Gilbert's body all over, wanting the world to know that this angel belonged to him. Gilbert feared his body would break and begged Ivan to cease his passion. Ivan listened, and pulled out to lie beside his lover. He pulled Gilbert into his arms, holding his form tight.

"It's no good asking you not to go, right?"

"I made a promise." Gilbert whispered upon Ivan's chest. He let a tear fall. "I made a promise to Fredrick and to God. I cannot break that promise."

Ivan kissed the top of his head. "But you also made a promise to me…that we would always be together."

"And we will! I promise I will come back to you."

"Swear it to me! Swear it!"

Gilbert lifted his head to face Ivan. "I swear it to you. I will return to your arms. Please, don't weep for me, Ivan."

Ivan clenched his eyes shut, letting the tears fall. "You're all I have, Gilbert! I don't want to lose you! I don't want to be alone! Not again! You are my Gilbert! My shining star! My angel! My knight in white satin! You are my everything! To me, you ARE God! I don't want to lose that!"

"And you won't!" Gilbert brought him into a deep kiss. "Watch the sunrise with me. I want to share that with you before I go. I want you to watch the sunrise every day and know that I have lived another day. And then soon, I will come home, and we will be together again."

Ivan embraced him. "I will pray for you every day and night. I will continue to watch over Fredrick's grave and ask for his spirit to protect you."

"Good." Gilbert smiled. "Now just hold me until the dawn comes. I want to always remember this…so that when my nights are dark and lonely, I can remember your embrace."

Ivan prayed that the morning would never come.

The dawn came, and with it, the sun. Ivan stood at his door, watching Gilbert attach the sword to his belt. His lover was set to ride off to war, to fight an army of heathens. This may be the last time Ivan will get to see him, although he prayed it wouldn't be. Their time shared with the sunrise was anything but enjoyable; it only promised sadness and sorrow.

When he was ready, Gilbert turned to his lover and smiled. "I should be off now." He walked up to him. "I will be back soon. You stay strong for me, okay?"

"Yes. And please, take care of yourself."

They shared on last embrace and kiss before parting. Ivan watched with a heavy heart as Gilbert walked out of the cemetery, remaining there until the angel was out of sight.

**~*'Cos I love you, yes I love you,  
Oh how I love you, oh how I love you.  
'Cos I love you, yes I love you,  
Oh how I love you, oh how I love you.*~**

A year had passed, and then another, and then another, until Ivan thought there was no chance of Gilbert ever coming back. Just as he promised, Ivan took care of Fredrick's grave through all the seasons, sometimes neglecting the others. But what did it matter? Rarely did anyone come to visit the dead. Ivan had all since given up hope, until one day, he heard from the butcher that the warriors had return, and they were victorious. Ivan finally felt happiness for the first time in three long years. Soon his lover, his angel, would be here to greet him. And so he waited. A day had passed, and then another, and another, until someone came to the cemetery.

'Who is this man?' Ivan wondered as he stared at the tall blonde carrying a box, looking all around as if searching for something. He picked up his lantern pole for protection. "Can I help you?" Ivan came out of his hut.

"Are you the gravekeeper named Ivan?" Asked the blonde.

Ivan nodded. "I am Ivan." He looked at the man's attire. "You wear the uniform of the White Lotus." He swallowed hard, fearing for what this man had to say.

"My brother, Gilbert, spoke often of you, and very highly of you, I must add."

Ivan's trembling eyes went to the box. "W-what's in the box, Sir Knight?"

"I am Sir Ludwig Beilschmidt. I fear I have some terrible news for you."

'Oh no…please tell me it's not true.' He closed his eyes.

"My brother has fallen in battle. He fell a year ago. He always said he wanted to be buried here, next to Fredrick, where he could be with the both of you." Ivan's shoulders trembled as he tried to hold in his sobs. "His body would rot and fester if we carried him all the way back, so we had to burn him. Within this box are his ashes. I deliver them to you, as he wished."

Ivan dropped the lantern pole to the ground. He reached out and with trembling hands took the box from Ludwig. "Gilbert…my Gilbert! My angel!" He clutched the box to his chest. "Leave me." He whispered. "Leave me! Go!"

Ludwig watched the man openly sob over the box. He picked up the pole for him, placing the lantern back on the hook. "You really did love my brother, didn't you?"

"YES!" Ivan screamed. "I BEGGED HIM NOT TO GO! AND NOW HE IS GONE FROM ME FOREVER!" He turned away from him. "Leave me! Now! GO AWAY, DAMN YOU!"

Ludwig gave a bow. "Before I go…I must tell you one more thing." Ivan listened. "While we were victorious, this kingdom has been lost to the enemy. Once you bury my brother…you will have to leave or be under the reign of the enemy."

"I will not leave." Ivan said harshly. "I will never leave. They will have to drag my dead body out of this place! I am not leaving Gilbert's grave to turn to dust! I will always care for it!"

"You must leave. Everyone is leaving. You will really be alone then. Come with us. There is no life for you here. The city may very well end up abandoned."

Ivan shook his head.

"I am the gravekeeper. My duty is to the Kingdom of Prussia and their dead. You may leave with the others, but here is where I will remain. Here is where I live, here is where I breathe, and here is where I die. With Gilbert."

Ludwig stared at him for a moment. "So be it. I wish you luck, and may God bless you."

"I have no need for God. He took away the one thing I ever held dear to my heart."

"God simply called His favorite angel back to Heaven. Let that help to ease your sorrow." Ludwig said, resting the lantern pole against a grave. "Good luck to you then, Ivan. I do wish you the best."

Ivan cared nothing for Gilbert's brother. He took the box and ran to his hut, slamming the door shut behind him. Placing it on the table, he took a deep breath and opened the lid. Immediately he cried, seeing the pile of gray ash at the bottom. Three years ago this pile of ash was a full bodied human. These ashes once held the sold form of his angel, whom he would hold and cuddle. He had made love to these ashes when they were whole. He has spoken to these ashes! He had dined and played with these ashes! Unable to help himself, he scooped some in his palm, his hand shaking. Gilbert went off to war a proud warrior with love in his heart, only to return as a pile of ash. Ivan closed his eyes, picturing how fierce his lover must have been riding out to attack the enemy. An angelic warrior; fierce and beautiful.

"Now you are nothing but ash." He poured the ashes back into the box. "You said you would come back to me…and you did. Only I wished it were not as ashes."

Later that day, he dug a small, deep hole beside Fredrick's plot, just the right size for Gilbert's box. He had not stopped crying since Ludwig brought him the ashes. With trembling hands, he picked up the box and kissed the top, letting his lips linger before pulling away. He did not utter a prayer. He said no blessing. He told Gilbert that he loved him, that he would always be here for him. He thanked Gilbert for showing him love and sharing it with him. Now Gilbert was with Fredrick…his first love. Ivan clutched at his heart, feeling the pain and agony of heartbreak. It was the worst pain in the world. Finally gathering his wits, he slowly placed the box in the ground, covered it, and lay a bouquet of wildflowers on top of the dirt mound. He sat there, staring at the mound until the sunrise of the next day.

Ivan never wanted to leave this grave. Beneath this pile of dirt lay the love of his life; an angelic beauty with a smile that could light up even the darkest of nights. A man whom loved God and others, and fought to defend them. A man who was not afraid to love, and be loved in return. Ivan replayed their time together over and over again. They brought a smile to his face, although it was a sad one. He still remembered the day he had first saw Gilbert. Out of all their memories together, that first day will be with him until the end. That memory, he would take to the grave with him. Ivan would pray, every night after that, that when he died, instead of seeing black he would see that image of Gilbert. Perhaps God could grant him that simple little pleasure after this agony.

Finally, he stood up from the gravesite and blew a kiss to the ground. "You came back to me, just as you promised. I hope that wherever you are, Gilbert, that you are with Fredrick and are happy." He smiled, wiping at his eyes. "Don't worry. Even after I'm gone this grave will always be taken care of. You kept your promise, now I will keep mine. As you would lay over Fredrick's grave, so will I upon yours."

Ivan returned to his hut, closed the door, and blew out the candle.

The moon did not shine. The night was silent save for the whispering wails and moans that came from among the graves.

* * *

_50 years later…_

Ludwig walked his horse through the abandoned kingdom he had once called home over some fifty years ago. He had wanted to see it again before he left this world forever. There was a sickness inside of him. It was incurable. It didn't matter. He was an old man now, a man who had lived a full life. He was ready to leave this world and journey on to the next. Ludwig's old blue eyes caught sight of a stone path overgrown by weeds and flowers. He knew this path. This was the path to take to the cemetery; the graveyard where his brother was laid to rest. He clicked his horse and walked the path. It was getting dark, so he couldn't stay too long or risk losing his way back.

The cemetery appeared, yet its black iron fence was rusted with age and overgrown with years of ivy, new and dead. Ludwig slowly dismounted and walked up to the gates, finding it to be locked with a rusty chain. Looking closer, he saw the padlock was broken and lay open. With a grunt, and a strain in his old bones, he pushed open the gate and entered the old graveyard. Ludwig looked all around. It had been abandoned. The graves were covered with ivy and weeds. The words and names were worn off. It looked more like a jungle than a cemetery. Ludwig looked around for signs of the gravekeeper. All was silent. But where was Fredrick's grave? He had not been here since he brought his brother's ashes to Ivan. Thinking a moment, he turned left and kept going. He was fairly certain it was this way. The first row of tombs. How would he be able to find it in all this overgrowth? And where was the gravekeeper? Maybe he really had left, or perhaps he had passed on?

'Such a shame. This cemetery used to be so well cared for. How soon the dead are forgotten.'

He stopped dead in his tracks. His old eyes looked upon his brother's grave in shock, and fear. Gilbert and Fredrick's grave was perfectly kept. There were no weeds surrounding the stones. No ivy on the front. The tombs were polished and glowed in the sunset. The words were crisp and clean. On Gilbert's side there was a bouquet of fresh flowers, recently picked and placed. Theirs was the only grave still well kept. He couldn't tear his face away, and the day grew darker. Ludwig looked all around at the jungle of weeds for signs of life. For a long while, Ludwig saw nothing. He gasped as he caught sight of a lantern swinging far in the distance among the fog at the very edge of the cemetery. Ludwig followed it with his eyes, a hand over his mouth to keep from calling out. Was it real or was it a ghost? He was told that Gilbert's grave would always be well looked after, and the gravekeeper didn't lie.

The lantern went out.

**~*Gazing at people, some hand in hand,  
Just what I'm going through they can't understand.  
Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend,  
Just what you want to be, you will be in the end.*~**

**~*And I love you, yes I love you,**  
**Oh how I love you, oh how I love you.*~ ****-Nights In White Satin by _Moody Blues_**

**The End**

*****I can't help it! I write sad things sometimes!*****


End file.
